Cuidado intensivo
by salviohexia
Summary: Cuando Sherlock encuentra a alguien que "se ocupe de él", Greg piensa que Mycroft por fin se relajará. El pobre no sabe lo que le espera.


Fanfic participante en el Desafío** 'El Mystrade También Cuenta' **del Foro** I'm Sherlocked**

mi prompt: Fanfic basado en la imagen: ic. pics. livejournal haizatyri/33002260/3357/3357_640. jpg

* * *

**Cuidado intensivo**

Greg Lestrade sabía que los hermanos Holmes habían perdido a sus padres siendo apenas un par de niños. Por esa razón, desde los once años, Mycroft se había asignado a sí mismo el puesto de guardián de Sherlock. Greg comprendía que, debido a todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Mycroft fuera algo así como la figura paterna de Sherlock. Greg lo entendía y estaba de acuerdo, pues alguien tenía que cuidar del impredecible detective consultor.

Mycroft sintió un gran alivio cuando el doctor John Watson entró a la vida de su hermano menor. Sólo entonces relajó en él su vigilancia. Fue cuando Greg pensó que Mycroft dedicaría algo de tiempo para sí mismo, ilusamente Greg creyó que Mycroft aprovecharía para descansar un poco.

Pero no.

La vigilancia, protección y los cuidados que una vez fueron para Sherlock, pasaron casi inmediatamente a Greg Lestrade. Al principio Greg aceptó apenado el trato que recibía de su novio, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en desesperarse.

Una tarde, mientras Greg se encontraba sentado plácidamente en el sillón de su oficina en Nuevo Scotland Yard, sin querer dijo en voz alta que tenía antojo de pastel de chocolate; no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Sally Donovan entró con un paquete en las manos.

─Llegó esto para ti.

─¿Qué es? ─preguntó Greg, sin levantarse de su asiento.

─No tengo ide... ¿pastel?

Y las cosas empeoraban con el tiempo.

─Mycroft, no necesito una limusina para regresar a casa. Yo ya tengo auto.

─Tonterías, Gregory ─insistía Mycroft. ─Esa chatarra a la que llamas auto arranca nada más de puro milagro.

─No, Mycroft. No necesito a tu seguridad privada cada que salgo a la calle.

─No tengo idea de qué hablas, Gregory.

─¡Por dios! ¿En verdad piensas que no me doy cuenta? Puedo ver el mismo auto y los mismos sujetos trajeados siguiéndome todo el tiempo.

Harto del exceso de atención que había sobre él, Greg decidió que lo mejor era terminar con Mycroft. Lo citó para decirle que no necesitaba a una persona tan entrometida en su vida, y le pidió que lo dejara solo porque él ya no tenía deseos de continuar con la relación. Firme e inexpresivo como era su costumbre, Mycroft asintió brevemente y dijo que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Los días posteriores al rompimiento fueron tristes y pesados para Greg. Si bien le gustaba haber recuperado su libertad, extrañaba terriblemente a Mycroft Holmes. Más de siete días se los pasó recordando la vez que se conocieron, rememorando todas sus citas en lujosos hoteles y carísimos restaurantes, imaginándose cómo sería sentir de nuevo las hábiles manos de Mycroft sobre su cuerpo.

─Estás mejor así ─le dijo Sherlock Holmes en una ocasión. ─Nunca entenderé por qué te fijaste en alguien como mi hermano sabiendo lo antipático, entrometido, grosero y excéntrico que puede llegar a ser.

John le dio a Greg una sonrisa y una mirada de disculpa, después le preguntó a Sherlock que si no se estaba describiendo él mismo. Sherlock terminó sintiéndose muy insultado por eso, así que para alivio de Greg ya no comentó el tema.

Greg Lestrade tuvo que poner sus prioridades en orden el día en que un secuestrador de niños apareció en la ciudad; no podía seguir llorando por Mycroft, tenía trabajo que hacer. El caso se complicó, pues resultó que no era sólo un sujeto, sino toda una banda de delincuentes; Greg, Dimmock y Sherlock se vieron en la necesidad de investigar juntos.

Entre los tres detectives encontraron la bodega en la que mantenían presos a los niños. Los hombres estaban dentro del lugar también, y amenazaron en matar a sus doce rehenes si no se les dejaba en paz.

Rápidamente Sherlock ideó un plan en lo que llegaban los refuerzos ("¡Te dije que los llamaras con tiempo!"). Sherlock le dijo a Lestrade que tratara de colarse por la parte trasera de la bodega para sacar de uno en uno a los niños en lo que él y Dimmock intentaban negociar con los secuestradores.

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección hasta que al escuchar la sirena de las patrullas de la policía, los hombres entraron en pánico e intentaron escapar en una vieja camioneta que estaba estacionada justamente a espaldas de la bodega.

Greg no pudo evitar ser visto. Reaccionó en una fracción de segundo, accionó su arma hiriendo cerca del pecho a uno de los criminales. Entre dos compañeros del tipo lo cargaron, y entre otros dos más le dispararon a Greg.

Greg sintió mucho calor, seguido de un dolor intenso que se extendía a todo su cuerpo desde su abdomen. Tal y como sucede en las películas, Greg vio pasar toda su vida frente a él. Cayó al suelo, sintiendo cómo se empapaba en su propia sangre. Pensó en su ex esposa, se seguía sintiendo mal por no haberle dicho la verdad sobre sus preferencias desde el principio. Pensó en Mycroft, en la discreta manera que tenía de reír y en la forma tan solemne en que lo sujetaba cuando se besaban. "Nunca debí haberlo dejado," se dijo a sí mismo, "después de todo lo único que él hacía era preocuparse por mí." luego de eso perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos Greg vio todo tan claro y tan brillante que estuvo a punto de preguntar que si estaba en el cielo. Luego vio a un enfermero acomodar el suero que le llegaba a uno de sus brazos, percibió el fuerte aroma a alcohol y supo que seguía con vida, que estaba internado en Barts.

─Greg, por fin despiertas ─era la preocupada voz de su amigo John. ─Dime cómo te sientes.

─Pues como me veo, doctor ─respondió Greg con voz rasposa. ─Bastante mierda.

John rió.

─Te pondrás mejor dentro de muy poco, te lo aseguro. La bala no dañó ningún órgano vital. Igual la herida necesita cicatrizar, y puede que te dé algo de fiebre, pero es todo.

Greg asintió, o eso trató pues todavía estaba débil.

─¿Qué pasó con la banda de secuestradores y los niños?, ¿qué hicieron Sherlock y Dimmock?

─Los refuerzos llegaron a tiempo y se llevaron a los hombres, y los niños están a salvo de regreso en sus casas. Dimmock está en Scotland Yard encargándose de todo. Sherlock está aquí afuera del cuarto haciendo lo posible para que...

─John, es suficiente. ¿Qué tanto haces ahí dentro?

─Maldita sea, Mycroft. ¿Tan desesperada estás? Deja que John se encargue de él.

Los gritos de los hermanos Holmes se escuchaban fuertes y claros.

─No vine hasta acá a tratar contigo. Ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que yo... Gregory ─saludó Mycroft, abriendo la puerta.

Al ver la imponente figura de Mycroft entrar al cuarto, Greg se sintió pequeño, insignificante y poca cosa.

─¡Ah, Mycroft! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó nervioso.

─Sherlock, salgamos ─susurró John.

─No, quiero ver esto.

John se puso de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído. Sherlock lo miró incrédulo, John se cruzó de brazos de forma retadora. Greg sintió curiosidad en saber las palabras de John, pues en cuando salió Sherlock lo siguió a toda prisa, pidiéndole que "por favor no lo hiciera".

─Quería saber cómo estabas ─dijo Mycroft cuando estuvieron solos.

─¿Eh?

─Me preguntaste qué hacía aquí.

─Ah... sí... pues... gracias. Aprecio que hayas venido.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso.

─Quería disculparme ─comenzaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Greg se echó a reír. Mycroft sonrió, pues una sonrisa en un hospital era todo lo que un hombre tan distinguido como él podía permitirse. La risa hizo que Greg se agitara de más, lo que le provocó un fuerte dolor en su herida.

─Llamaré a un doctor.

─¡Mycroft, no! No te vayas, estoy bien ─dijo, apretando los ojos. ─Habla tú primero, yo escucho.

─Quería disculparme contigo por no respetar tu privacidad ─admitió, al mismo tiempo que caminó hacia la camilla de Greg y lo ayudó a acomodarse en ella. ─Pero eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que nada más vuelva a sucederte.

Greg sonrió.

─Yo también quería pedirte perdón. Es decir, después de tantos años de conocernos, después del tiempo que estuvimos juntos yo ya sabía que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano. No reaccioné adecuadamente.

─Será diferente esta vez ─murmuró Mycroft, inclinándose para besar a Greg en la frente. ─Si es que tú quieres.

─¿Quieres preguntar que si quiero que seamos novios de nuevo?

─No uses esa palabra.

─Hablaré como se me antoje. Y sí, sí quiero ser tu novio.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza antes de besarlo en los labios.

* * *

la verdad es que nunca había escrito un mystrade, y el prompt me pareció súper crack pero yo no quería escribir crack. así que inicié con algo deprimente pero resultó ser una cosa familiar entre mycroft y sherlock, así que lo borré pues... no sé.


End file.
